Wings of a Goddess
by TheRedHeadGryffindor
Summary: The Flock betrays Max, and on her expiration date, at that! So, it turns out that Zeus is her real father, and she gets turned into a full fledged goddess, living a Camp until someone unwanted turns up... The Flock! And there she was, thinking that she was rid of them... So, what does she do now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot!

Chapter 1

Saturday morning, I woke up.

Well, I know what you're going to say. "No, really Max? You woke up?! What surprise! I think - " well you get the point.

Well, if you must know, I was dreading Sunday.

Wanna know why?

_(Flashback)_

_ I yawned and stumbled into the bathroom, drowsy. One of the things I hated worst in the worst were mornings. The were the fricking bane of my existence, and - Ya know? I know I'll cut to the chase._

_ I started to change into my regular tank and shorts, but I suddenly noticed something on the back of my neck. It was labled 1/29/13, a week from now._

_ It was my expiration date._

_ (End Flashback)_

That's why I was so weary of tomorrow.

Anyway, I suddenly noticed how everything was so quiet.

I dragged myself down to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting around the table.

And they didn't look particularly happy.

"Hey, guys..." I said, bewildered. "Why do you look so... mad - ish?"

(I have such amazing grammar skills, don't I? It's from those entire two months of schooling I've had!)

I grabbed a glass from the counter and started to drink it. Mid - gulp, I heard Angel's voice state calmly, "Max, we want you out." I nearly choked on my juice. _"Now."_

I set my glass down on the counter and blinked hard. "Funny. Now, do you guys want eggs, or -"

Iggy interrupted me this time. "We know you're working for the school."

I couldn't help but let out a few giggles. "And why would you think that?"

"Because you've been becoming more and more distant ever since Monday," Gazzy said.

Now, I was just plain shocked. "And answer me this: After I _clothed_ you and _fed_ you and _raised_ you and _risked my life to save all of you multiple times,_ why would I do something as _stupid_ as that?"

Fangs answer was as plain and simple as it could get, and it came quickly and without hesitation: "For money."

I gave them a look that would make an Eraser cower in fear. _"Seriously?"_ I sighed. "Well, I would be gone tomorrow anyway," I mused. "Oh, but just so you can live with your terrible guilt for the rest of your lives, here's a little departing gift. I wouldn't want to leave without giving it to you."

I spun around on my heel and lifted up my choppy hair so that they could see the back of my neck.

I heard a collective gasp.

"Max, we -"

"Oh my _God!"_

I held up my hand, silencing them. "The damage is done. I really did love you guys. But apparently _you_ didn't love _me_ enough to see that perhaps there was another problem for me to become so distant other than my _betrayal."_

I took a deep breath.

"Goodbye."

* * *

I flew along in the sky. It was the morning of Sunday, and I wanted to spend my last moments flying.

But then, suddenly, a red sports car pulled up in front of me. In the sky.

"What the hell?" I murmured.

A handsome teenage guy rolled down the window from the driver's seat. "Hey! You're Max, right?"

I nodded, dumbfounded.

"Wanna live forever?"

Well if this was a joke, I had nothing to lose. "Sure."

"Well," he said in a tone in which one might say _Duh_. "Hop in."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK! So that means... Several more chappies!

Chapter 2

I stepped out of the sports car into a gorgeous city of white and gold. Everywhere I looked, I saw something exiting and new.

The teen that had called himself Apollo stepped out behind me. "This," he said gleefully, "Is Olympus." He strode around to the other side of the car to stand beside me. "You're lucky you didn't have to see it about six months ago. Ever since we had it redesigned after the war, it's been even better."

Then, suddenly, he raised his hands, seemingly for a dramatic affect. "Hold on!" he grinned. "I feel a haiku coming on!"

_I'm on Olympus_

_With my new friend Max; she can_

_Live forever now._

He beamed like a little kid. "Did you like it?"

"Mm... Sure!" I lied.

He smiled. "Okay! Let's go to Zeus now!" he chirped, pulling me by my wrist toward the massive gleaming palace at the center of the city.

* * *

After a very lengthy explanation about the gods, Western Civilization, etc., I said, "Okay. Let me get this straight. You want to make me the fifteenth Olympian, 'cause all the other kids out there that're mutants need protection... And I'm you're daughter."

Zeus nodded and simply said, "Yes," and there were yeahs and mm-hms from around the room.

I closed my eyes tightly and said, "Okay, I've got nothin' to loose," I murmured. I then opened them. "How do we do this?"

Zeus grinned happily. "Repeat after me: I, Maximum Ride, do take all actions and responsibilities as the goddess of mutations," he said in ancient Greek.

I repeated it.

"Maximum Ride, what will your patron animal be?"

"...A hawk?"

"Your colors be?"

"Red," I said, gaining confidence now. "And orange. Like fire!"

He smile a little. "And your new name?"

"Um..." I thought. "φλόγα!"Blaze.

A white hot flash of light blinded me momentarily, and when it stopped I could see again, and I was just as tall as all of the other Olympians. Everyone was smiling at me.

"All hail φλόγα, Blaze, goddess of mutations and," he grinned, "My daughter!"

And everyone cheered.


End file.
